


Fantasies

by GRA7SON



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Choking, Embarrassment, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, getting off to friends, there's probably more tags i should put but i cant think of them right now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GRA7SON/pseuds/GRA7SON
Summary: What if I was there?...
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 153





	Fantasies

* * *

Sapnap blinked the sleep away from his eyes, stretching out along his bed, staring at the ceiling, wondering why he got woken up.

A thud came from his right.

His eyebrows pressed together in confusion, sitting up and waiting silently for another noise.

"D-dream!"

_What..?_

He shut his eyes, letting his head hit the pillow again, rolling over and staring out his window. He had to be hearing things.

There was a loud, high pitched moan that came from the next room.

His eyes shot open, looking over his shoulder before staring at his bed.

_What. The. Fuck._

He sat up, fumbling with his bedsheets.

Sapnap moved out of his bed, softly stepping towards his door to press an ear against it.

The noises that came from the other side made him step back in shock.

_What-? What-_

_What the fuck are they doing-_

He shook his head, crawling back into bed, shutting his eyes again, and attempted to block the noises out.

The constant moaning and whining from the next room continued to keep him awake. He stared at the ceiling, grabbing his own hands and running them together, anything to take his mind off of it.

There was a growing feeling in his abdomen, and he ran his hand down towards his stomach, the area suddenly becoming sensitive.

He breathed out in annoyance and shame. There was no way that he was turned on by this.

Another moan came from the room, causing Sapnap to inhale sharply, rubbing a hand over his forehead.

_What if I was there?_

He stopped, cringing at the thought, fighting himself mentally before the noises snapped him out of it, his mind starting to wander.

He imagined getting choked, being pinned down by George- or Dream. No- probably Dream.

Dream running his hands up his body, forcing his own fingers into his mouth while Dream's hand wrapped around his throat, choking him to the point where he couldn't breathe and tears were streaming down his face as he begged him to stop, George pinning the rest of him down as he attempted to wriggle free from the pain.

Or him pinning George down, biting his neck and feeling the soft, tender skin between his teeth, George grabbing at him and squirming underneath him, his high pitched moans long and sluttish as he played with him, all while he was fighting to punish Sapnap as Dream watched.

He stopped at stared at the ceiling, not realizing his boxers were halfway off, his hand laying around his throat.

He shut his eyes momentarily. He wasn't sure what this was but he didn't care. Whatever this was-- he didn't want to let it go.

He grabbed his boxers, pulling them down and kicking them off, his hand slowly running down his abdomen for stimulation.

More sounds emitted from his right, a warm feeling rising in his chest.

He let his mind wander again as his hand wrapped around his dick that was already hard.

His other hand rested around his neck, suddenly tensing and pressing against it, making himself gasp for air before smiling subtly, pressing his own chin up as he choked himself.

He pretended that those hands were George's. His soft, gentle hands becoming rough and unrelenting as they pressed up against his throat.

Dream would be behind him, kissing his neck as his hand ran slowly up and down his abdomen, his other grabbing Sapnap's hand and holding it down onto the bed, locking it in place while rubbing it ever so often.

George would be sat in his lap, his own legs at an odd angle in sort of a crisscrossed way, George pinning them down as he sat on top of them, kissing him roughly as his hand grabbed at his throat, pressing him against Dream.

Sapnap let out a stifled moan, smirking slightly as the feeling in his abdomen grew stronger along with the noises.

He turned his head into the pillow and began to stroke his dick, his hand at his neck working his way up to his lips.

He parted his own lips, his fingers plunging to the back of his throat to make him gag, pulling them out again and shoving them back in, pressing down his tongue as he did so.

George would still be on top of him, his own boxers off already, Dream beginning to stroke Sapnap's dick as George kissed him roughly, Dream biting and sucking on his shoulder and neck.

Sapnap would grab at Dream's other hand, grasping it roughly and digging his nails into Dream's palm as they continued to play with him.

Sapnap would tilt his head back, letting it rest on Dream's shoulder, allowing Dream to reach more sensitive parts of his neck.

Dream would stroke his dick faster, squeezing it slightly, causing Sapnap to moan as he continued, panting and gasping before George interrupted him and kissed him again.

He'd reach his climax, moaning loudly into George's mouth as he came into Dream's hand, softly moaning again before swallowing, exhausted from the intense stimulation.

He imagined George leaning down to clean him up, feeling his tongue over his chest and abdomen as Dream cleaned his hand, leaning forward and kissing Sapnap, Sapnap tasting himself on Dreams lips before pushing back, pressing his tongue down into his mouth.

His mind raced to him being below Dream, Dream's length in his mouth as he thrust further down his throat as Dream screwed his eyes shut, whining and moaning as Sapnap swallowed, warm tears pricking at his eyes.

"Dream. It's my turn." George would bark sharply, tangling his hands in Dream's hair before pulling him back, causing Sapnap to let go of his dick, a string of saliva making its way down his chin.

"Not fair." Dream whined, his dick hard and slick with saliva.

Dream would lay back, stroking his dick as George pushed his into Sapnap's mouth, causing Sapnap to moan from the sudden aggression.

George thrusted, pushing himself deeper into his throat as he moaned and gasped, the noises adding to the stimulation as tears formed in Sapnap's eyes.

Sapnap looked over to Dream, who was eyeing him intently, eyes half-lidded as he stroked himself off.

He screwed his eyes shut as he came, his breath hiking and letting out a loud moan that was partly muffled by his fingers.

He opened his eyes, stroking his dick a few more times as he pulled his fingers out of his mouth.

The shame and guilt were replaced by a blank space as he thought to himself, not wanting to ruin the experience.

He chewed on his lip, wiping his hands on his bed before sitting up, covering himself with a blanket.

Sapnap turned his head to his right, not hearing the noises anymore, hearing hushed voices.

He swallowed thickly, his throat feeling dry.

He turned over, burying his face in his pillow before pulling his comforter over himself, letting his exhaustion pull him into sleep.

* * *


End file.
